Snipplets in Time
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: From Dokuga, random challenges and oneshots, differ in ratings. Lemons will be present.
1. Cheat

Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts

Prompt: Cheat

Minumum words: 200

Words: 874

Kagome tucked her hands in her pockets shivering, the snow fell around her and stuck on her lashes. She blew them away quickly, making her way down the slippery stairs of the shrine. She gripped the rail in a death grip as her foot slid on a patch of ice. She sighed in relief and continued on her way, even slower this time. She walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, glancing inside the shops curiously for christmas gifts. Sadness overwhelmed her as she saw a pretty orange kimono that looked almost identical to the little girl that traveled with the prestigious lord of the west. Her mind flashed to him, she had envied his silver hair, it wasnt fair that his hair was prettier than hers! She smiled remembering their friendship before the final battle. The lord insisted that she was incapable of walking let alone running in a straight line with out falling in some manor and breaking somthing, and that it would not do to fight naraku with a broken leg. The lord was cold and indiffrent to her and everyone, but after sometime he eventually trusted Kagome. She mused on the thought of him hating humans, she concluded that it wasnt humans he nessesarily hated, it was weakness itself, prestended in any form. An important memory flashed through her mind.

-Flashback-

Kagome held the completed jewel in her hand, marveling at it. Throught raced through her mind, what would happen now? Would the jewel disapear? She closed her eyes and consentrated on what wish to make. Her eyes snapped open, tears dripped from her eyes and blood bubbled and dripped from her mouth.

"Give me the jewel..." Inuyasha's brash voice echoed in her ears.

She glanced down, more tears dripping from her eyes and the jewel dropped from her hands as Inuyasha pulled Tetsuiga out of her body. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, not comprenhending what was happening. He snarled as his whip wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck.

"Sess..homaru." His eyes went to the girl dying on the floor in her a pool of her own blood.

"Let him go. It's not his fault." She told him, coughing.

He snarled at her, not understanding.

"You have nothing to proove Sesshomaru. Inuyasha does." The pool of blood was growing in size.

He retracted his whip and kneeled next to the girl "This sesshomaru does have somthing to proove. I must surpass my father!"

Kagome smiled faintly "Tell me, what will you do once everyone abaondes you Sesshomaru? Then what will you do?"

"Even you will abandon this Sesshomaru?" He questioned, looking upon her wiltering form.

"Never."

He somehow didnt know what to say to the dying miko, she was too pure for this world, he soon reliazed. He didnt want her to leave. He wouldnt let her leave!

"You will come back to me miko."

Kagome's eyes slid closed and her heart stopped beating. Sesshomaru stood up and called upon Tensaiga.

'This is not a request Tensaiga, you will return her.' He glanced down at the blade, it pulsed in his hand.

He swipped abover her head once and sheathed his blade. He look aprehensivly at the miko. He covered his eyes quickly as the jewel flashed brightly and hovered above her forhead. The jewel slowly lowered until it sunk into her forehead, returing to its holder. Her blue eyes snapped open and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You...brought me back?"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will make sure you cheat death until I am ready to die along with you."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled and slowly stood up, her clothes drenched in blood. "Would you like to help me cheat on my math final?" She laughed.

"This sesshomaru will help you cheat anything miko."

"Even at games?" She questioned.

"Do not push your luck with me miko." He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, who's ears were flat against his skull.

"Kagome...i.." Kagome sighed at Inuyasha.

"I understand, i think though, its best that i leave you Inuyasha. Go have your own life, one that is happy and not filled with guilt."

She then turned to Sesshomaru "Where would you like to go first Milord?" She mock bowed.

Sesshomaru raised his brow and turned without another word, stopping at the edge of the clearing. "Come, Miko."

-End Flashback-

"Miko, even after all of these years, you still day dream the day away." Kagome turned and smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, i was! I guess old habits are hard to break." She smiled and fixed his tie of this buissness suit.

"Are you up for another round of twister tonight Sesshomaru?" She teased him.

"Woman, you cheat at that game, it is not a fair cometition."

"Dont be a sore loser Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

Kagome shook her head and entertwined her hand with his, walking back up the shrine steps. She gasped when her foot hit the same ice spot as last time.

"This is the reason this Sesshomaru stayed near you."

"Oh shutup!"


	2. Taken For A Fool

Kirai's Neverending Title Challenge!

Title: Taken for a fool.

Due date: November 19, 2011

Words:542

Lemon Present in this!

Kagome smiled at the servants making themselves busy preparing for the special day. Today was Sesshomaru's birthday and no matter how many death threats and/or threats of torturing her until she begged for death, she was determined to give him a surprise party. But damn, was it hard keeping something from Sesshomaru, in his own castle no less! Kagome snuck around the corner, hoping she wouldn't be sensed or seen. She needed to get to the kitchens without Jaken, Sesshomaru or his first general Riyuko seeing her.

"Ah Kagome." She froze. 'Speak of the devil'

"Where are you going?" The tall man walked up to her, smiling. She knew better to trust him, he would surly tell Sesshomaru.

" Im going to bathe Riyuko!"

The general narrowed his eyes "Its that way."His finger jabbed in the opposite direction.

"Oh silly me! Im still trying to get used to this place!" She waved her wand dismissively.

"You've been here for six months…"

Kagome glared at him "Not everyone can be a demon with super memories!" She snapped and stormed off in the oppisite direction.

She huffed and sat on her bed, she needed to get to the kitchens! The party was in two hours and no decorations had been put up. She remembered how she convinced Sesshomaru to stay away from the dining room.

FlashBack

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She purred sexily and kissed his neck. A growl rumbled from his chest

"Hn." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mmm, promise me something." She sucked on his neck, she knew he went wild for that.

"What?" His voice was rough.

"I'm planning a gathering with Sango and Miroku in the dining room. Please stay away from here, just for today?" She licked and sucked on his neck, the smell of her arousal covered the smell of her lie.

Sesshomaru nodded, flipping her over onto her back and gently licked her hardened nipple "I will indulge in your wish." Kagome smiled mischievously, which Sesshomaru took for a completely different reason.

End Flashback

Finally Kagome had finally managed to ninja her way in the kitchens and dining room and in no time, the proper decorations were set up, including the "Happy 560th Birthday!" Kagome shook her head, she had to paint a '5' in front of the '60' and she ran out of black paint, so the five was conveniently…pink. She was sure we wouldn't mind though!

"Okay, I think its ready!" She mumbled to herself and looked at the table with all of the food and the huge cake. She huffed, she couldn't fit five hundred and sixty candles on it so she put as many as she could. The cake itself looked like it was on fire.

"Sesshomaru!" She called loudly, waiting for his inevitable entrance.

Sesshomaru opened the door quickly Tokijin in hand. He stopped quickly and looked around, a frown on his face.

"Happy birthday!" Kagome sang.

He narrowed his eyes. He had been taken for a fool, by his own mate for that matter! "Im going to kill you." Kagome giggle and licked a little of the icing from the cake and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He placed his swords on the table and advanced on his sneaky mate.

She smiled as he slowly picked her up and sat her on a empty spot on the table next to the cake. His claws shredded her kimono and undergarments easily. He licked his lips at seeing his naked mate. He gently scrapped icing off of the cake and smeared it across her lips. She licked the icing off, her tounge darting aross her lips slowly. He growled and pressed his lips onto hers, tasting the icing. His tounge gently slipped into her mouth, fighting for dominance with hers. She moaned feeling his tounge swirl in her mouth and gripped his shoulders. His hand wondered to the cake once more and slowly smeared it across one of her stiff nipples. He the kissed along her jaw line and neck, stopping to suck on the throbbing vein, feeling her heart beat quicken. He growled, overwhelmed in his mates arousal. His tounge flicked out and licked a little of the white icing off. He purred in content and placed it in his mouth. Kagome moaned, her back arching up to meet his mouth.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru...please."

He would have none of this, he continued on his slow assault on her body until he was between her trembling thighs. "Well, my miko? What would you like?" He murmered, licking her thigh.

Her eyes were closed and a pretty blush crossed her cheeks. He smirked and gently leaned in, his tounge running up her wet slit once. She gasped and jumped in reaction.

"That? Is that what you want?" His voice was husky and full of arousal.

Kagome moaned gently and nodded. He closed his eyes and ran his tounge up and down her slit, finding her clit easily and sucking it into his mouth. Kagome threw her head back in escasty, feeling Sesshomaru's finger pushing into her. She groaned feeling it slip out, only to be roughtly pushed back in. Her thight trembled as he nipped and sucked on her clit, feeling herself teetering on the edge.

"Oh...oh...i..going to..cum!" She ground out, arching her back as her body shuddered and her juices dripped onto the table. She moaned gently, feeling Sesshomaru retract his fingers and lick them clean.

"Thank you, my Miko."


	3. Storm

Prompt: Storm

Min words: 300

Words: 460

Kagome sighed, irritated. She knew she shouldn't have stormed out of camp like that. She couldn't help it though! Inuyasha was such a jerk sometimes, what did he expect? For her to sit there and take his verbal abuse? She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest hiding her breasts from the Taiyoukai sitting across from her. It just had to happen today didn't it? Did the kami's truly hate her? She moped in her own self pity while remembering the past events.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked into the forest, anger bubbling in her veins. How dare Inuyasha call her such names! She shook her head, realizing that she was for once, happy that he choose Kikyo over her. She couldn't stand to be with him if he treated her like that. She gasped and looked up as a loud clap of thunder rolled over the land. _

"_Oh no!" She searched around quickly for shelter. _

_It was as if the sky opened up and the ocean fell through. Rain pelted her white uniform shirt, making it very see through. She ran blindly through the forest, looking for any type of shelter. She gasped when she saw a cave with a light shining inside. She ran closed and burst through the mouth of the cave, and she gasped. _

_Sitting against the wall with one knee propped up, was Sesshomaru. She timidly crossed her arms. _

"_Sesshomaru…I..may I stay with you until the storm passes?" She asked politely._

_He gave her a look, that made her think that he was going to say no. "Sit Miko. You will die of Pnumonia if you do not, and I do not feel like dealing with your death on my hands." _

_Kagome walked to the small fire, happy that he said yes. She felt the flames start to warm her dripping clothes and flesh. _

"_Why do you wear such attire?" His voice made her jump. _

"_Where I am from girls are required to wear these!" She stated, slightly offended. _

"_Hn." His eyes swept her body, lingering on her shirt._

_End Flashback_

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, consciousness slowly returned to her. She glanced outside the cave and smiled. The storm had passed! She looked and saw Sesshomaru gone. She sighed and walked out of the mouth of the cave and back to the village.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms.

She smiled and hugged the little kit.

"Kagome you have a gift." Sango came out of the hut, holding a large package.

'_what?' _

Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and opened her package. She gasped, a sunset colored kimono was placed neatly inside, along with a note.

"_Women here wear these." _

Kagome smiled and looked out into the forest. "Thank you."


	4. Tree

Prompt: Tree

Min words: 100

Words:

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha who so casually slept in his usual tree. How could he just sleep through dawn? It was him who pushed everyone to wake up at the crack of dawn and there he is snoring up a storm.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled up at the tree.

She got no response.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed it this time.

Still no response.

"Kikyo is going to hell now Inuyasha!" His ear slightly twitched.

She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat and lowered her voice slightly. "Inuyasha, its Kikyo. Come down and come to hell with me." She winced, that was a really bad impersonation.

"Miko, I know you have a more efficient way of getting the half breed down." Sesshomaru stood behind her.

"I do!" She waked closer to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Inuyasha! I going to kiss Sesshomaru!"

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he looked at the pair.

"I wasn't talking about that.." Sesshomaru glanced at the miko.

"It got him down didn't it?" She hummed happily.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko, she was too daring, he kind of admired that.


	5. Season Challenge Winter

A/n: Alright, so i thought i would do the season challenge's, i really want the banners and i adore the idea of this challenge. This once will be kind of depressing. But, winter is usually sad.

Snow crunched underneath his boots loudly as he walked through the familiar forest. The cold wind blew heavily and made his silver mane flutter behind him. The cold snow fall unaffecting him as he walked with a pourpose toward the old well. It looked like it had seen better days, expecially with the ice and snow that covered it like a skin. He staired at the well, now well clear of the young miko's scent and aura. His eyes narrowed, he now admitted that the miko had been his first friend. The fate's had a sick game, and they ripped her away from this world as soon as the wish had been made on the jewel. He pondered the memory he had refused to forget.

-Flashback-

The air was chilly and the wind blew lightly as the now larger group staired expectantly at the woman who held the now completed jewel. All of their hard work, over years of heartbreak and struggles was finally comming to an end. The tall youkai stepped closer to the raven haired woman, seeing Inuyasha nudge closer.

"Im not sure...if this is the right wish..." The woman sounded nervious.

He looked down upon her and shook his head lightly, his golden eyes stairing into her blue ones. "You know what is right. Have faith."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, the wish floating through her wind. The jewel glowed brightly and Kagome's eyes opened and looked at the Daiyoukai. His eyes were narrowed and a scowl wa son his face. Her eyes flashed to his left arm and she smiled. "Whats wrong Sesshomaru?"

"You are leaving this one..." His voice was stone cold.

Kagome looked confused and looked at herself. She was slowly fading, realization smacked her in the face hard. Tears welt up into her eyes and she glanced at all of her firends, all happy due to the wish of the jewel, not noticing that she was leaving. Her tear stained face turned to Sesshomaru.

"I dont want to..." She choked on tears.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest "This one will not forget. I will wait for your timely return miko."

Gold met blue for the last time as she faded completly and lwft his world forever.

-End Flashback-

Sesshomaru let the memory fade once again to the back of his mind and brushed his hand on the seal of the well. Three years had passed since that day and he had never been the same without the warm hearted miko. After the second year had come and gone he realized that she would not be returning to him. He would return comming to the well however, ever winter until he saw her once again.

He would survive the five hundred years until he was reunited with the only one that undertood and accept him for who he was. His one and only friend.

A/n: Theres winter :D a little sad, but the next three will be a little happier ;D


	6. Season Challenge Spring

Release.

A/n: And here we go, Spring it is! :D

Dark rainclouds hovered threatingly in the sky, taunting the small group of shard hunters as they made their way through the weatern domain. Lightning struck in the sky and made the group look skywards. Blue eyes peered at the clouds and sighed.

"We should stop, its about to storm..."

For once, Inuyasha had nothing to say. He gave her his trademark 'feh' and bounded off into the forest. Kagome wated as he lept off knowing where he was going off too. She sighed and turned to her best friend.

"Sango, im going to go to the bathroom...i'll be back." The lie slipping easily through her teeth.

The woman nodded in return and returned to setting up the small camp. Kagome made a point to not walk in the same direction as Inuyasha. She walked though the forest feeling the first of the raindrops start to drop and splatter the lush green gound. Kagome looked skyward again and let the rain hit her in the face, cleansing the dull pain that ached her heart. She had moved past Inuyasha but that didnt mean it didnt hurt when he constantly ignored her.

"Why do you stay?" A cold voice broke her from her musings.

Blue eyes met cold gold. She was suprised that he apeared in front of her dripping wet as she was. "I have a duty to fufill."

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko, her hair dripping and the clothes sticking to her skin like a second skin. He had begun to respect the miko, he knew that many humans would crumble underneath the pressure of the task she had on her shoulders. She made it look so easy and carefree. He wished that she would show her stuggle sometimes, it would make her human, to show weakness. She only showed love and care, he could not undertand her because of that. Perhaps that is what attracted him to her.

"Hn."

Realization seeped into his mind as the rain poured around them, soaking them even further. Lightning light up the dark sky catching her blue eyes, making them flash. The miko was crying, the droplets of rain consealing them. She broke down in front of him, showing him her imperfections, she was to trusting.

"Do not weap." He was unsure of what to do.

He stepped closer to the woman. "This Sesshomaru understands the feeling of being under pressure."

Kagome smiled, knowing he was trying to help in his own way. "I wish it would be over."

"The end for your task is soon to end, do not fret."

"Then what will i do?" she questioned.

"This Sesshomaru does not know exactly."

Kagome looked skyward again, seeing blue sky's returning. She smiled her worries and fears now gone completly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She was glad he was there.

"Hn." He turned to leave.

He would always be there for the miko.

A/n: Weelll that was a little OOC for my taste but i think it turned out cute :3


End file.
